Breaking and Entering
by rumpelsnorcack
Summary: 'I thought you were up for an adventure, Mr Super Important Auror,' Ginny laughed as she watched Harry's eyes widen.


'Has it really been five years?' Ginny sighed as she looked out over the Harpies' quidditch pitch.

Harry dragged his eyes from the team in front of him. Even now that Ginny hadn't been playing for so long his Auror instincts still kicked in, and he always checked for possible security ricks to the players. 'I'm afraid so,' he said. 'Are there any of your team mates left, or are they all new now?'

'All new,' Ginny sighed again. 'Even Gwenog has retired from playing; she's just manager now.' Ginny grimaced as she looked out at the players flying onto the field. 'It's like everything we built is gone,' she fluttered her hand in frustration. 'They're all young and eager and ... and ...'

'You want to be out there, don't you?' The longing in Harry's voice made Ginny smile in spite of her uncharacteristic malaise.

'Sounds like _you're_ the one who wants to be out there.' She glanced sideways at Harry and grinned. The conspiratorial glint in her eyes made his heart begin to race. He knew that look; what came next was bound to be fun.

'I have the best idea,' Ginny added. 'Feel like being a bit reckless?' The answering glint in Harry's eye was all the answer she needed. She turned back to the game at hand, with her quill readied to take notes and a much lighter heart than she had arrived with.

Later that night, after they had given their children a sloppy goodnight kiss each and profusely thanked Arthur who had stepped in to babysit at the last minute, Ginny took Harry's hand and apparated with him to their destination. Harry looked around him and winced. His hand clamped down on Ginny's and he made an inarticulate squeak. She looked up at him with eyes twinkling.

'I thought you were up for an adventure, Mr Super Important Auror,' Ginny laughed as she watched Harry's eyes widen.

'I was. I mean, I am.' Harry ran his hand through his hair, reminding Ginny of his awkward teenage self. 'But, Ginny ... breaking in to the Harpies' headquarters ...'

Ginny grinned proudly at Harry. 'It's genius, isn't it? I know all the weak points – and so do you.'

Harry's grin was unforced. 'This is nuts,' he said, 'and genius isn't the word I would use for it,' but his feet had started towards the back corner of the stadium where he knew the security was weakest.

Ginny tugged on his hand as they picked up the pace, both trying not to be heard as they moved as fast as they could towards the fence line. Ginny's breathless giggles were counterpointed by Harry's harsh breaths. Harry's rough hand clamped over Ginny's mouth and she squawked in protest.

'Shhhh,' he breathed carefully, indicating with his head towards a glowing purple box attached to the perimeter fence. 'They have a noise detector. Must be newly installed.'

'Are you scared, Mr Auror?' Ginny's tone was one of amused mocking, but she also kept her voice to a whisper. Harry gave her a withering look and indicated with his head towards the weak spot in the Harpies' defences, the gap between the broom shed and the players' changing rooms. Serious once more, Ginny nodded and tiptoed quietly ahead of Harry towards the hole. She hadn't been through Auror training, of course, but she had six brothers. One thing she had learned through many years of escaping their notice was how to be quiet when necessary. Harry's footsteps were mere whispers behind her as they investigated the opening before them.

'I think I can still squeeze through this,' Ginny whispered over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she flattened her back against the weathered wood of the changing rooms and sucked in her stomach. Cursing silently, she wriggled her way into the gap, barely managing to hold in a grunt of surprise as her jumper snagged on a nail that had slid loose. She could hear Harry's jacket rasping against the wood beside her and breathed a sigh of relief as she emerged onto the practise field.

'I think my boobs must be bigger now,' she moaned as she turned to see Harry edge his way out. 'That seemed much tighter than it used to.'

Harry smiled at her. 'Maybe so, but I like them the way they are now ...' he reached for Ginny, but she laughed and pushed him away.

'Not right now, Harry. We have some quidditch to play.' Ginny turned towards the broom shed. 'I just hope they haven't changed the locking spells on this thing.'

Harry mumbled a quick _Muffliato_ as Ginny began tinkering with the door's lock. 'You couldn't have done that on the noise detector?' she smirked at Harry.

'It doesn't work,' he said absently as he looked around the field, making sure they were alone. The muted lights of the dormitories glimmered in the distance, a stark reminder that they could be caught at any moment. He caught Ginny's knowing eye on him and blushed. 'I tried it during training once – made a hell of a racket.'

'Ah, here we go,' Ginny's voice was fierce with triumph. She pushed open the door to the shed and grabbed two of the practise brooms. 'Here you go, Harry. Time to take to the skies I think ...'

As they kicked off from the ground Harry forgot all his auror-trained security reflexes and began to enjoy himself. The breeze whistling through his hair made him feel alive and he glanced over at Ginny. She had thrown her head back and allowed her hair to flow out behind her. The polished wood of her broom handle gleamed in the dim light and she looked peaceful and at ease.

Harry had a sudden urge to fly as fast as he could. He bent low over his handle and took off, a voice thinly protesting behind him as he jolted Ginny off her perch and she had to cling to the broom for balance.

She had soon caught up with him, however, her quidditch instincts kicking back in as she sped past Harry. He grinned and bent lower, determined not to let Ginny win this time. They zoomed round the pitch several times, Ginny making sudden direction changes or using chaser moves, dimly remembered from five years past, to set Harry off balance. He kept pace with her, however, and after an hour they were both breathless and laughing as they came in to land.

'Time's up, you two,' a gruff voice said from the shadows and Harry jumped as he spun around, wand at the ready. Beside him, Ginny sighed.

'Okay, Gwenog. We're done. Thanks for letting me use the stadium one last time. It was fun to be back on a broom in the old haunt.'

Harry gaped at the two women. 'If you were allowed to be here what was that whole 'breaking in' charade?'

'Oh, you were so cute when you thought we were breaking in, I couldn't resist giving it a go.'

'I'm going to have to beef up security there, though,' said Gwenog, looking thoughtfully at the hole they had squeezed through. 'It was far too easy for you two to get in here.'

'You know you used that gap to get out of here a few times yourself, Gwenog,' Ginny grinned as she poked her old captain in the ribs.

Gwenog smiled reminiscently. 'I know I did, but that doesn't mean it's safe to leave it. What if a reporter found it next?'

Ginny shrugged, and turned her attention back to Harry who had been putting the brooms back in the shed while the women talked.

'Oh, so we were a security check?' Harry turned to Ginny who looked, if anything, more radiant than ever. 'I am going to get you back for this, you know' he said, a hint of competitiveness in his tone.

'I know. I wouldn't love you so much if you just took it lying down.' Ginny pulled his head down and gave him a kiss. 'But you had fun, didn't you, even though you had to 'break in'?'

'I did.' Harry cast a glance back at the pitch they had just been flying on. 'I think maybe we need to look into a couple of brooms for ourselves again, maybe put a small pitch in our backyard. James will be old enough to fly soon –'

Ginny's face lit up and as they walked away from Gwenog and the Harpies' home ground, they began to make plans.

A delighted James woke up next morning to find a new child sized broom in the lounge and two happy parents eager to get outside to teach him to fly.


End file.
